The Besterest Pokemon Fanfic Eva!
by MilesDaFoo616
Summary: Did you know that Fuzzy Slippers is actually a color of paint... Go Figure...  Anyway More Stupidity Continues as Fuzzy Slippers has trouble with the Text box in the pokemon universe, WILL HE SAVE THE DAY? I forgot... so find out for yourself


THE BESTEREST POKEMON FANFIC EVA

ONE DEH! A 10 year old boy decided to become a POKEMON TRAINER!

SO HE DECIDED TO GET READY FOR ADVENTURE!

He did this by packing all the important stuff….. only he didn't…. Infact teh only thing he packed was a half eaten Chili-dawg…. Not even a pillow or a sleeping bag…. Or food….OR NOTTTIN!

So the 10 year old boy ran to Proffessor Eucalyptus's place! The professor was old and crazy and blind….. and he had green eye brows… also he was dressed in a wizzard costuem for some reason. Eucalptus must have heard him becouse he was all like…. "Oh why hello there! My name is Professor Eucalyptuys! We live ina world with pokemon! Pokemon is teh dudes with tha powers and the magic goats and…" after rambeling for about 16 hours about pokemom the professor then asked the 10 year old his name…. The ten year old was then all like "My name be Fuzzy Slippers! But da peeps call me FS!"

Suddently the grounde started to rubble. Thousands of peeps broke through the front door. There were peeps of every color… and every shape… even the rabbit shaped peeps were there (AN: Yes I'm talking about the marshmallow chicks! Now shut up) All the peeps suddenly yelled "No we don't!" then all the peeps left. The professor then contineued to ask Fuzzy Slippers questions liek gender, time of day, day of the year, social secutity number, favorite color, and how many toes a fish has. After all this Fuzzy Slippers was finally able to pick his pokemon. So Professor Ukulele got out the three pokemon of choice. There was… a Chicorita, a Piplup, and a Cyndaquil. Fuzzy Slippers chose Charmander and named it "Cop". So Fuzzy Slippers took Cop and went to leave their town.

Fuzzy Slippers was innocently walking through some grass when suddenly! THE WORLD BEGAN TO FLASH BLACK AND WHITE! He almost had a siezure! Then a giant box landed on top of him squashed him. Fuzzy Slippers managed to get his upper body out of the box as he looked at it. The box said "A wild rattata appeared!" Fuzzy Slippers threw Cop onto the battle field. Fuzzy Slippers told Cop to use scratch but the Rattataatattata EXPLODED! The explotion launched Fuzzy Slippers and Cop all the way back home…..After sleeping for fifteen hours straight they woke up and tried again. This time Fuzzy Slippers was more careful to avoid the grass…. Although this time he stepped on something… but before Fuzzy Slippers could check what it was the flashing and the box crushing happened all over again. As soon as he got out of under the box he looked and saw that what was under his foot had tellaported infront of him… It was a crushed up can of pepsi…. Cop jumped out of its poke ball for no reason and awaited command…. Fuzzy Slippers decided to try to leave, but the box jumped on him. Fuzzy Slippers then looked at the box and the box had the words on it "Could not escape". The Text on the box then changed to "Crushed Pepsi used Dynamic Punch."

The can of Pepsi flew at Cop but he missed and hit Fuzzy Slippers in the side of the face. All of his teath then flew out of his mouth and onto a tree in the shape of a smiley face. Fuzzy Slippers tried to crawl away again…. Luckily this time the box ignored Fuzzy Slippers and said "got away saftly". Fuzzy Slippers kept on walking forward…. Although this time he saw an item on the ground…. He picked it up and the giant box landed on him again "This time it said Fuzzy Slippers found a potion…. Because the box landed on him it caused the potion to spray all over his face and mouth… Fuzzy Slippers found out that the potion caused him to regrow all of his teeth. And there was mutch rejoice. After more stupidity FUzzy Slippers managed to get to Calzone City… After realizing that more of those potion thinys could come in handy he decided to head to the mart… As Soon as he entered though the guy in charge of the mart…. Who was a 5000 pound man started yelling "HEY YOU! GIVE THIS BOX TO PROFESSOR EUCALYTPUS!" the man then threw the box at Fuzzy Slippers and knocked him back 15 feet into a near by tree.

Fuzzy Slippers den started walking back…. Luckily for him…. There wasn't mutch grass… only 1 patch of grass between him and Home… Fuzzy Slippers charged forward with mutch bravery…. However It didn't stop the flashing! And then the text box crushed Fuzzy Slippers again! Fuzzy Slippers looked up and at the text box which said. "A wild patch of Grass appeared". Fuzzy Slippers tried have Cop burn the grass, but the grass was too fast! The patch of Grass then used "Appear" to cause another patch of grass to appear. So a battle took place within a battle.

This continued for until he was inside of 50 battles! And since the brain thinks faster inside battles he thought he was in there for 50 years. Once he got away saftly 51 times he managed to get out…. Except he felt like he was an old man…. But he got over it and decided to feel young again. He then gave the package to preofeccor eaukraleiyptus. The Professer then said! "ROAR! Have the Pokeballs and a pokedox." The professer then fired Fuzzy Slippers and kicked him out.

However there was something that Fuzzy Slippers needed to Know….. He went home to talk to his mother who was also a wise sage of the universe. Fuzzy Slippers walked up to his mother and said "Mother… Tell me about the text boxes"

Fuzzy Slippers' mother looked at him sadly and said, "Alright I'd better start from the beginning. 9 years ago your father and I were very happy, living in Fluffy Town. Until the day it started… The sky turned dark and patches of Grass fell from the sky. Your one of the small children who lived in the village. Was foolish enough to run forward, but he got crushed and was killed instantly by a text box. Your Father was part of a group of the villages men who decided to try to travel forwards to find help….however 3 months later only your father came back…. But he had lost an arm and was wounded badly. I took him inside and he explained everything to me. It turns out the text boxes were created by an evil scientist, in a way to control people. He also told me that gangs who knew how to use the boxes to his advantage started to rise to power. His dying words were 'find someone…. Who can master the skill…. And he…. Will be our champion.' And that was the last time I saw my husband"

As Fuzzy Slippers mother shed a single tear Fuzzy Slippers realized that there was something he had to do! Fuzzy Slippers stepped up and said "Mahther! I Know whaht I must doo!"

Fuzzy Slippers's Mother looked at him and said "What is it?

Fuzzy Slippers then said with determination "I must…."

"Yes…"

"Go OUT AND…"

"Yes?"

"Get 8 badges of dis reagon!"

"Ye… what? No!"

"Good bye mother! This is the only way to save the world"

"But Fuzzy Slippers! That has nothing to do with anything!"

but Fuzzy Slippers didn't hear a word she said and just ran out the window and into the forrest!

5 years later Fuzzy Slippers made his way to Manguin Town. The place where the final gym badge was. A few days after Fyzzu Slippars left he home town he used a pokeball and caught the half eaten chilli dog in his backpack. The Chilidog was a very valuable member of his team. Fuzzy Slippers current team was as follows

Cop the Charizard

Eris the Half Eaten Chili Dog

Shoe the Shuckle

Doctor the Missingno

Skar the Veemon

and Kim Cattrall the Blouse

After healing up at the local Pokemon Center Fuzzy Slippers broke down the wall and headed into the pokmeon gym. Standing inside near the enterance was Captain Lifeless. This man was stalking every gym leader that every existed and giving out information about them.

"Hi there" Captain Lifeless breathed heavily, "This gym belongs to Mr. Mango. Mr. Mango uses nothing but magicarp! You'd have to be a complete looser to have any trouble with this guy."

"Wel then!" said Fuzzy Slippers, "This should be easy!"

Fuzzy Slippers flew up to Mr. Mango on his blue bulldozer and crashed into the floor and sang "I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Well then…." Mr Mango said, "no….."

"What!" yelled Fuzzy Slippers "What do you mean no? You're a gym leader! You have to say yes!"

"Actually they just tell you that at gym leader school but if you look more closely at the gym leader rule book it doesn't say anything about that"

"….Battle me anyway!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like it"

"grr….."

Fuzzy Slippers was in a real predicament…. If he didn't get the badge soon then….. well nothing bad would happen Fyzzy Slippers was just impatient.

"Look Mr. Mango….." said Fuzzy Slippers, "If you don't battle me I'll….. EAT FRANCE!"

Mr. Mango looked surpised "Well then I guess I have no choice! But beware the power of the magicarp!

Suddenly the world started flashing again! But after 5 years of this Fuzzy Slippers was used to it. He also managed to dodge the text box with no problem at all! However He did not expect the text box to punch him in the face.

"Hm…. I think I'll Start with Eris…." Said Fuzzy Slippers

however the text box said "Fuzzy Slippers sent out Shoe."

Shoe flew out of his pokeball and onto the battle field.

"Stupid Text Box!" yelled Fuzzy Slippers, "No matter! I should still be able to win this with no problem!"

Mr. Mango then sent out a magicarp that was about twice the size of the bulldozer that Fuzzy Slippers was driving a bunch of sentences ago. The Magicapr then swquashed Shoe. The text box then said "Shoe fainted'

Fuzzy Slippers wasn't ready to give up yet. "GO! ERIS!"

Luckily this time he managed to send out his Half Eaten Chili Dog, however it didn't do him mutch good. Since Mr Mango yelled "Magicarp Use Explotion!"

The explotion destroyed the entire building, and sent Fuzzy Slippers flying.

When Fuzzy Slippers woke up he noticed that he was ontop of a mountain in front of a building. He looked around but Eris was nowhere to be found. Fuzzy Slippers walked inside the building and saw that the building was just a giant empty room. Except for the crazy looking scienctist guy at the other end of the room standing next to the giant machine with a satellite on it.

"Well well well," said the weird guy, "if it isn't Fuzzy Slippers. I have heard a great deal about you…. I hope you aren't as mutch trouble as your father was"

"My…. Father…" said Fuzzy Slippers, "You knew my father?"

"Ah yes… that old man of yours... he was a real pain! Somehow your father was immune to the powers of my text boxes control, and you seemed to have inherited that ability. I can control the world around me! Make Critical Hits Happen on a whim! And Controll every human that I want to…. Except for you. You are far too big of a threat for me to ignore…. So…. Its time to battle"

The scientist pulled out a pokeball and made the world flash black and white as he through out his pokeball as his Mewtwo came out.

"Number 150 was always the best, dispite what creatures may have been discovered! Everyone knows that Mewtwo has always been the best"

Fuzzy Slippers Smiled "You fail to realize the Best Number is not even a number at all…. GO DOCTOR!"

Fuzzy Slippers' Missigno flew out onto the field as it ate its own Pokeball.

The scientist growled "If I had known that sending a glitch after you would make you stronger I wouldn't have bothered… No Matter, MEWTWO PSYCHIC"

"Doctor!" Fuzzy Slippers yelled, "USE OLD MAN!

Mewtwo fired a Psychic blast towards Doctor as Doctor threw an old man at Mewtwo. Both attacks collided in a massive explotion.

"Mewtwo!" The Scientist yelled, "Use Zen Headbut!"

"Doctor!" Fuzzy Slippers Whispered, "Use Megahorn!"

The two pokemon charged at eachother and collided! The Shock wave knocked them both back and caused mutch distruction to the building. They continued to charge at eachother multiple times, and each time they did they started to cause glitches in the world around them. The floor became water but The scientist and Fuzzy Slippers had no trouble at all standing on it. The ceiling flew away, and the sky looked like a broken television.

The Scientist started to look scared, "No! What is happening to my world! My beautiful world."

However despite the fact that the world was in absolute chaos something about this seemed calming to Fuzzy Slippers.

"I… I remember this," he speaked, "This was how the world was…. Before everything happened. Before you happened"

"That's Right!" yelled the scientist, "You claim that I am evil but I brought order to this world! I brought sense! I brought a turn by turn battle system! And I deserve to be its king beoucse of my contributions to this world!"

"Your order is not one that belongs in this world! You claim to replace chaos with peace, replace insanity with logic, replace our stupid ways with your sophisticated reality! Well I've got news for you! Our Chaos was one that helped our world thrive! Our Insanity was one that not only let us survive but taught us how to live! You rule with the power of fear that your tall grass brings onto others! You keep NPCs down by forcing them to give money every time they loose a battle! Your universe is flawed beyond belief! And I've come to replace your world with one that's even more flawed!"

As Another Colision took place between the two pokemon Doctor was knocked over to Fuzzy Slippers and Mewtwo over tooooo the scientist. Both Pokemon were sweating…. Cept that Missingno was sweating rare candys but that wasn't important right now.

"Today is the day that a new light will shine on this world! A light that will be the peoples shining ray of hope that will burn on to tomarrow!" said Fuzzy Slippers, "Now Doctor! Use Bonds of Insanity!"

A gigantic pillar of light surrounded the two of them The light was constantly changing from Black to white… and after a good thirty seconds the light disappeared and only one figure was standing. It was a creature that was neither man nor glitch. It was something a dream in human form. It was 9 foot tall square that looked like a bunch of misingnos put together, he was also wearing a doctors coat.

"I am Dr. Slippers" said the Creature, "You will pay for your recreation of this land! You and your machine will be destroyed now!"

Dr. Slippers started to charge up his attack as he yelled, "A LOOSER IS YOU! NOW GET READY TO GET KILLED….. BY ME! IT…..That….REALLY…..YOU!"

Dr. Slippers Pewed a lazer at the scientist, Mewtwo and the machine and they all exploded. The explotion slowly went to consume the entire world!

"Let this be the beginning of a new beginning" Said Doctor Slippers as he was obliterated.

5 years later the world was at chaos once again. Grass no longer made pokemon appear but instead sang bad 80's music in 8-bit. Gravity was once again an optional thing, and air had finally been disproven so everyone could breath everywhere. Also Fuzzy Slippers' Deed did not go unnoticed. People knew what he did to save the world…. And in fact right now on the underwater Moon Volcano. There is a mamorial dedicated to Fuzzy Slippers made out of used napkins. Whenever the name Fuzzy Slippers is mentioned. People go and kick the cheat becouse it turns out he was the doctor. Also Giligan finallaly got of the Island

THE END!


End file.
